Un Gran Guerrero Ha Muerto
by I'mBrave
Summary: Saga de majin boo. Los pensamientos y recuerdos de los guerreros Z sobre la muerte de vegeta.
1. Pov Gokú

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic. He decidido hacer uno sobre los pensamientos de gokú sobre la muerte de vegeta. Bueno espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios para saber que tal es y si les gusta o no, de igual forma tanto comentarios constructivos como destructivos xD. Todo es válido.

ahora los dejo para que puedan disfrutar de la lectura.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y demás son propiedad de akira toriyama.

* * *

**UN GRAN GUERRERO HA MUERTO**

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó- terminó de explicar krilin a gokú, quien estaba escuchando todo lo sucedido mientras estuvo inconsciente.

Gokú se sintió mal por gohan, su hijo murió y hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para enfrentar a majin boo. Pero sabía que gohan estaría en el paraíso o con kaiosama, así que lo vería pronto.

Pero, aunque no lo demostró, se sintió muy triste al escuchar que otro guerrero había perdido la vida. Vegeta ha muerto. No lo podía creer, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin había sacrificado su vida para destruir a majin boo. Aunque no lo logró, gokú no pudo evitar sentir alegría, vegeta demostró que sí le importaba su familia pesar de todo lo que dijo en su batalla contra él. Pero, ¡diablos!, lo iba extrañar mucho. Tal vez no se llevaban bien, eran como agua y aceite, pero aun así siempre fue su amigo.

Gokú siempre se consideró un humano, pero, aunque nunca lo dijo, se sentía orgulloso de ser saiyajin. Siempre quiso ser el más fuerte y superarse, y si hubiera sido un terrícola no hubiera llegado a tener el poder y la fuerza que ahora. Y ese guerrero fue quien le enseñó su herencia saiyajin.

Su némesis murió. No podía aceptar tal cosa, él lo conocía, vegeta era uno de los guerreros más impresionantes que haya visto.

Su mente fue divagando por sus recuerdos, los momentos que pasó con ese saiyajin.

_Cuando lo conoció creyó que era un monstruo, y no era para menos, incluso vio, junto con su hijo y amigo, como mató a quien creían que era su amigo, pero no. Al parecer, el príncipe de su raza parecía creerse, y era, superior y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Gokú no podía dejar de pensar ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma? Tenía que haber una razón._

_Luego de su pelea, cuando se vio derrotado y creía morir en cualquier momento llegaron gohan y krilin en su auxilio. Y cuando todo iba a acabar vio que su enemigo, en aquel entonces, iba a ser asesinado por su amigo pero no pudo evitar pensar en su cuestionamiento del principio. ¿Por qué era tan despiadado? ¿ no podía demostrar su superioridad derrotándolo, sin asesinar, y ya? Eso y, además, la impresión de su poder le permitieron tomar una decisión que talvez sea estúpida pero su instinto le decía que era lo mejor y eso hizo. Lo dejó vivir. Sabía que él volvería, era tan orgulloso que no permitiría vivir con una derrota, y menos, a manos de un tercera clase. Se dio cuenta en la batalla, su orgullo era más que un sentimiento de autoestima a su persona. Para vegeta, su orgullo era la fuerza que le permitía ser más y más fuerte y seguir adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Entonces, tenía una pelea asegurada con el príncipe saiyajin, lo sabía. Y la idea le fascinaba._

_Luego se recuperó y se fue a Namek, donde derrotó a cada oponente que se enfrentó, hasta quedar en la máquina de recuperación. Cuando despertó se sentía más fuerte y estaba listo para enfrentar a quien creía, en aquel tiempo, que sería su rival más poderoso. Cuando llegó al lugar lo que vio le sorprendió. Vegeta estaba completamente destrozado. A su lado estaba freezer, el tirano más poderoso y vio como este disparaba un rayo a su "amigo" y némesis. Antes de que éste muriera le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su raza. Pero para oídos de gokú, las palabras de vegeta eran las respuestas que se cuestionaba: el porqué de su forma de ser, un asesino y despiadado. Fue simple, el tirano lo convirtió en ese guerrero frío.  
Después de todo pudo derrotar a freezer, además, de que logró superarse convirtiéndose en lo que vegeta le ha estado hablando, un supersaiyajin._

Vio como los demás llegaron al templo de kamisama y no pudo evitar sentirse triste de nuevo por la pregunta de su esposa y su amiga. Tenía que hacerlo, lamentaba mucho lo sucedido pero ellas tenían derecho a saber lo ocurrido. Luego de hacerlo lo que recibió fue el desmayo de su mujer y los gritos más dolorosos que haya escuchado de parte de su amiga. Ver a bulma de esa manera le entristecía, él era como un hermano y siempre la protegía. Pero esto era diferente, bulma estaba sufriendo internamente y él no podía intervenir, se sentía impotente ante tal acto pero no podía hacer nada. Lo peor de todo es que ella estaría así para siempre. Él lo sabía, bulma lo amaba y lo seguirá haciendo con toda su alma y ahora debía sentir un vacío, incluso, él lo siente ante aquella pérdida.  
Basta! Él es un guerrero fuerte tanto física como mentalmente y tenía que hacer algo antes de que su tiempo se acabara. Dejó a todos y se fue a la habitación donde los pequeños dormían. Era la hora de entrenarlos. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, entrenar a los niños le ocupaba su mente y dejó las lamentaciones de la muerte de vegeta.

Todo estaba bien hasta que babidi intervino, avisando que iría a la capital del oeste. Ante esta situación, gokú mandó a trunks a buscar el radar del dragón mientras él entretenía a majin boo por un momento.  
Cuando estaba volviendo al templo, su mente le propinó un recuerdo.

_Ahí estaba él con los demás, luego de avisarles sobre la situación en la que se encontrarían dentro de 3 años. Mientras todos hablaban al respecto gokú pudo notar algo. Vegeta y bulma se miraban de vez en cuando, y esto pasaba desapercibido por todos, menos él, veía como vegeta no dejaba de ojearla, esto obviamente, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Y por el lado de bulma era igual, cada vez que vegeta hacia otro cosa o se distraía, bulma le daba una mirada. Al parecer ambos debían sentirse atraídos. Ahora que lo pensaba no le pareció tan descabellada la idea de que ambos engendraran un hijo.  
Además, conociendo a su amiga, sabía que esta era capaz de lo que sea, en este caso, enamorar al príncipe, si algo prácticamente imposible a simple vista, pero para su amiga era un reto que sabía que lograría. Esta idea le estaba fascinando. Él siempre se consideró su hermano y, como tal, la protegía y cuidaba de todo peligro. Pero ahora, con una familia, ya no tenía mucho tiempo para estar pendiente de ella. Entonces, conociendo a vegeta, sabía que bulma sería la única humana a quien soportaría. Esto era bueno, no habría problema de lealtad y fidelidad en su "relación". Sí, así es, él estaba enterado, mediante krilin, lo que yamcha le hacía a su amiga, no le gustaba para nada pero nunca dijo algo porque, al parecer, bulma lo perdonaba y lo seguía aceptando. Entonces no tenía por qué meter sus narices en algo que no le incumbía. Y si bulma, como dijo el muchacho del futuro, se enamoró de vegeta y tuvo un hijo con él fue porque yamcha hizo algo mal y lo arruinó. Y lo mejor de todo, como dijo antes; sobre la protección; es más que obvio que estaría bien cuidada y protegida. Simplemente porque vegeta no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.  
Después de todo lo que vivió, los androides y cell, su sacrificio, se sintió feliz y orgulloso por su hijo y porque la tierra estaba a salvo._

No se dio cuenta en que momento llegó pero ya estaba allí, en el templo, mientras todos sus amigos le bombardeaban con preguntas. Luego habló con piccolo y, mientras esperaban a trunks, su mente lo llevó nuevamente a un viaje al pasado, para recordar lo vivido.

_La estaba pasando bien en el otro mundo y un día escucho la conversación que ciertos guerreros, saiyajin puro e híbrido, estaban teniendo sobre el torneo. No dudó en integrarse, quería pelear con guerreros poderosos para medir su fuerza y esos dos eran prometedores de dar una de las mejores batallas que haya tenido.  
Luego llegó el día del torneo, se sintió feliz de volver a ver a su familia y, aún más, por conocer a su hijo.  
Mientras el torneo transcurría, logró notar como vegeta se convirtió en alguien más pasivo, y a bulma se la veía feliz. Sí, no se equivocó para nada, vegeta fue el indicado para cuidar de su amiga del alma.  
Todo marchaba bien, hasta que dos seres, que decían ser los supremos kaiosamas, le avisaron sobre el posible peligro que iba a sufrir el planeta, y talvez el universo. Los guerreros acudieron en su ayuda, para acabar lo más rápido. Pero todo fue peor, después de sus peleas, su némesis estaba siendo poseído por el mago babidi. Después de eso, vinieron muertes y destrozos. No tuvo opción, el saiyajin no se calmará hasta obtener lo que quiere, una pelea contra su persona y para evitar más muertes, él se la dio.  
A pesar de estar poseído, vegeta mostraba su gran poder, no solo combatiendo, sino no dejándose controlar por el mago. Aun así, respetaba a su amigo pero no le estaba gustando para nada lo que decía, sobre su familia y que no le importaba nadie más que no sea él. Algo dentro de gokú le decía que eran mentiras y las palabras de vegeta no iban dirigidas como afirmaciones hacia él, sino que el príncipe intentaba confirmarse, engañándose según gokú, que nada le importaba. Sí, el príncipe se estaba hablando a sí sólo, creyendo que volvió a ser el mismo despiadado, pero, para desgracia de vegeta, no lo logró.  
Cuando lo convenció de ir a enfrentar a majin boo, no se dio cuenta ni se percató del movimiento de su némesis, que al reaccionar, vegeta ya lo había atacado, dejándolo inconsciente.  
Y bueno, luego se fue al templo y pasó todo lo que ha estado viviendo las últimas horas de su estancia._

No se percató del ki de trunks, que ya estaba ahí a su lado, mirándolo de una forma extraña, parecía admirado y maravillado, y sí, así se sentía después de ver el increíble poder de gokú.

-señor, es usted muy fuerte quizás sea mucho más fuerte que mi papá- le dijo trunks a gokú, quien no puedo evitar sentir ese pequeño vacío, que lo ha estado acompañando desde que se enteró la noticia de su muerte, que antes estaba llenada por la presencia de un gran guerrero, el príncipe de los saiyajin.  
Las palabras del vástago de su némesis le agradaron, pero él no es altanero ni presumido, y por qué no decirle unas palabras que le hagan sentir bien al pequeño. Después de todo, a pesar de no ser superado por él, merecía ser recordado y reconocido por su valentía y su increíble poder. Talvez sean las últimas palabras que dirigía hacia el guerrero.

-no, eso no es cierto. Tu padre era un guerrero muy poderoso- le respondió, sonriéndole para afirmarle lo que creía sobre su padre, después de todo, su hijo quisiera ser como su progenitor.

Vegeta…se sentía agradecido con él. Ese guerrero le demostró de qué son capaces los saiyajin. Su batalla contra él, le permitió hacerse más fuerte.  
Sí, va a extrañarlo, no hay duda de eso. Le tenía afecto como a todos los demás. Y talvez, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Y con ese pensamiento, su estancia en la tierra terminó. Era la hora para irse al otro mundo y seguir su vida…¡Adiós vegeta!

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, espero que sea de su agrado. Me inspiré cuando escuche la melodía de "_a great warrior is dead"_ (un gran guerrero ha muerto). La canción fue un tributo a vegeta y suena en el capítulo de su sacrificio cuando se despide de trunks. Y cuando la escuché no pude evitar pensar en ese capítulo. Y bueno coloque los pensamientos de gokú, ya que fue el primero en conocerlo, además es el que más lo ha aceptado. A diferencia de sus amigos, que aún guardaban rencor hacia el príncipe.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les parece.


	2. Pov Piccolo

**N/A:** Wow! Este fue el primer fic que he hecho jeje :D y bueno sé que dije que sería un One-Shot pero no me pude resistir al volver a ver la serie :') claro hablamos de la saga de Majin Boo. Y pues decidí hacer otro shot pero unido a este fic ya que tratará de lo mismo.  
Sí, así es. Pensamientos y recuerdos, pero esta vez serán de otro personaje. Hablamos de nuestro queridísimo amigo nameku. Sólo que esta vez será narrado en primera persona, a diferencia del anterior que fue en tercera persona, y comenzará desde que corta en dos a Babidi y ve todas las acciones de Vegeta en la pelea contra Buu. Espero que les guste esta continuación.

Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando _"Lay Me Down" de Sam Smith. _ Yo la escribí mientras la escuchaba y me inspiró bastante. De la nada me hacía sacar más ideas y sólo me provocaba escribir y seguir jeje :3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Un Gran Guerrero Ha Muerto**

* * *

**Pov Piccolo**

**¡**Maldito estúpido! Realmente era un total imbécil aquel ser que se hacía llamar el "Gran Mago" Babidi. Cómo se le ocurre despertar a tan semejante monstruo y creerse lo suficientemente superior a él, con tan insignificante poder de pelea, como para controlarlo y usarlo a su antojo.

Vegeta había tenido una tremenda lucha contra Buu pero, a diferencia de vegeta, aquella pelea no fue más que un simple calentamiento para el abominable rosado que con tan sólo una expulsión de su poder, mediante una explosión, fue más que suficiente para malherirlo y dejarlo totalmente destrozado.

Aún me preguntaba qué demonios significaba esa "M" que tenía marcado en su frente y dónde diablos estaba Gokú. ¿Acaso su estancia en la tierra había terminado? No lo creo, se suponía que estaría aquí por todo un día. Pero bueno, era más que obvio que el único que podía salvarnos ahora era Vegeta. A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, y la gran diferencia de poder que se vio en la pelea entre él y su rival, todos nosotros dependíamos de él.

Lo vi desde arriba y noté que mantenía una fulminante mirada hacia la dirección en la que Trunks había mandado a Majin Boo.

–Trunks, cuida…cuida a Bulma que es tu madre. – oír decir al saiyajin con mi agudo y desarrollado oído.

Eso me llegó de sorpresa…Vegeta quería asegurar la protección de la terrícola con la que convivía.  
Hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a Vegeta. Y siempre mantuve al gran orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, con esa actitud, en mi cabeza. Así es como lo veía siempre y esto era nuevo para mí. ¿Acaso Vegeta cambió totalmente?

Oí a los niños quejarse al respecto por la decisión que Vegeta estaba tomando. Luego dijeron algo, que al terminar de hacerlo se taparon la boca con sus manos, ya que creyeron que el saiyajin se molestaría. Incluso, yo lo pensé así.

Para sorpresas de todos, sobretodo la mía, no respondió de manera brusca. Entonces pasó algo que jamás creí que llegaría a suceder.

–Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé. –

Si las anteriores palabras me sorprendieron, estas me dejaron con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente estaba pasando?  
Pero lo que pasó después fue lo que me terminó de conmover. Sí, yo no demuestro sentimiento alguno pero eso no significa que no los tenga. Gohan, fue la principal razón de obtener eso a lo que los humanos llaman sentimientos.

–Déjame abrazarte. – fue lo último que dijo Vegeta para finalmente acercarse a su primogénito y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Luego de eso, vegeta noqueó a su hijo. Goten se quejó al respecto para después correr la misma suerte y quedar tirado en el suelo, inconsciente también.

Antes, hubiera dicho que era un idiota y que era típica acción del príncipe saiyajin pero con lo que acababa de presenciar, era más que obvio que tenía otras intenciones. No sabía con exactitud cuál era su plan pero de algo estaba seguro, Vegeta no quería que los niños pelearan y era más que obvio que esos pequeños demonios no iban a obedecer. Si los dejó inconsciente fue para que no estén allí.

Sin más, descendí del cielo para acercarme a vegeta.

–Hola – saludé. En ese momento pude sentir el poderoso ki de Majin boo moviéndose y acercándose hacia nosotros. Salió de entre las rocas.

–¿Quién fue el que me pegó? – preguntó con su voz aniñada.

–Llévate a los niños lo más lejos que puedas. Ya no pierdas el tiempo, Piccolo. – Vegeta se posicionaba adelante para defendernos mientras yo me limitaba a obedecer.

Me acerqué a Goten y lo levanté con mi brazo izquierdo manteniéndolo a la altura de mi costilla. Luego fui por Trunks. Me agaché para tomarlo y en ese momento vegeta me habló.

–Por favor, cuídalo – me dijo con su voz rasposa. Se lo oía suplicante.

Yo me quedé petrificado por dentro. El orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin pidiendo un favor. Eso nunca me lo esperé, y mucho menos que sea yo el hombre al que se lo pide.

Así estuve por un par de segundos hasta que repasé sus palabras mentalmente. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Entonces una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Talvez un hombre así lo haría en el momento en el que esté viviendo sus últimas horas. ¿Será la misma situación de Vegeta?

–Vegeta ¿vas a morir? – pregunté curioso con una gota de sudor en mi frente. Realmente quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Vegeta.

–Solamente quiero que me digas algo ¿si yo muero, podré ver a Kakarotto en el otro mundo?

–No tiene caso decirte mentiras que te consuelen. Así que te diré la verdad. – hice una pequeña pausa. – Eso será imposible. Mataste a demasiada gente sin compasión. Tu cuerpo se eliminará y tu alma será llevada a un lugar donde no estará Gokú. Tu alma olvidará todo sus recuerdos y después de eso será usada para otro ser vivo.

–Hum…ya veo. Es una pena. Eso era todo. Te puedes ir y date prisa.

–Adiós.

Esa fue mi última palabra que le dirigí al hombre. Sabía que moriría. Vegeta estaba dispuesto a todo y conociéndolo, he de admitir que es capaz de todo. Este tipo no tenía límites. Boo era muy poderoso pero Vegeta es un guerrero que no conoce lo imposible, al igual que Gokú. Odio admitirlo pero es cierto.

Volé lo más rápido posible para dirigirme lo más lejos de ese lugar. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo duraría vegeta en la pelea pero una vez que Boo termine con él, vendrá por nosotros.

Entre medio de unas rocas logré divisar a Krilin. Lo llamé para irnos y éste obedeció, volando hacia mi lado para poder irnos.

–¡Oye piccolo! ¿Qué está tramando Vegeta? ¿Acaso ya encontró una nueva técnica? Si no lo ayudamos, seguramente, Majin boo lo va a matar – me dijo Krilin. Yo pensaba igual. Pero, por más humillante que sea, no éramos capaces de hacer algo en una pelea con ese monstruo.

–Vegeta es muy orgulloso y ésta es la primera vez, en su vida, que está peleando por otros. Con eso se ha ganado mi respeto.

Cada vez nos alejábamos más del lugar hasta que sentimos cómo temblaba todo el planeta y, al mismo tiempo, escuchamos y observamos una explosión, curiosamente que provenía del lugar de la batalla.

–¡Vegeta! – gritó Krilin inútilmente.

Aquella explosión nos demostró que era más que obvio que Vegeta ya no estaba en este mundo. La vida del príncipe saiyajin había llegado a su fin.  
Por alguna extraña razón, no quería aceptarlo. Es más podría decirse que algo dentro de mí sintió pena por sus allegados. La terrícola y su primogénito eran los únicos seres cercanos a él y no había duda alguna que Vegeta había dado su vida para protegerlos a ellos.

Entregué a los niños a krilin para que se dirija al templo de Kamisama mientras yo me dirigía hacia el lugar de origen de aquella explosión.

Me quedé sorprendida por cómo habían dejado todo el terreno. Un gran cráter que causó la explosión. Luego dirigí mi vista hacia los pequeños pedazos, de Majin Boo, que estaban por todas partes. Todo tenía sentido.

Majin boo tenía la habilidad de regenerarse por cada golpe que recibía. Entonces, vegeta había reunido toda la energía que le quedaba para crear una explosión y así volarlo en pedazos para que no pudiera regenerarse nuevamente.

¿Vegeta nos salvó? ¿Acaso él se convirtió en nuestro nuevo héroe? Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que tardé en observar cómo los pequeños pedacitos de Majin Boo se juntaban entre ellos para crear a un nuevo Majin Boo.

Sin pensarlo, alcé vuelo y me dirigí hacia el templo. En el camino me topé con Krilin y, juntos, nos dirigimos al templo.

Allí nos encontramos con Dendé y Mr. Popo. Después sentimos el poderoso Ki de Gokú que se apareció en el templo un par de minutos después. Dendé se encargó de curarlo mientras yo y krilin nos encargábamos de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Gokú nos comentó sobre una nueva técnica y después hablamos sobre lo ocurrido, sobre las esferas del dragón y después Gokú se teletransportó donde todos estaban reunidos, para traerlos aquí.

No dejaba de pensar en Vegeta. ¡Diablos! ¿Tenía que morir? Lo peor de todo es que Gokú se iría pronto y no habría nadie que pudiera enfrentársele a Majin Boo.

Hace tiempo que había conocido a Vegeta y no era más que otro enemigo a quien debíamos derrotar. Eso fue el inicio de todo.

_Habíamos matado a uno de sus compañeros y fuimos advertidos de que otros dos saiyajin vendrían a la tierra para vengar su muerte. _

_Desde ese momento toda mi vida dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Yo que sólo pensaba en derrotar a Gokú para poder conquistar el mundo, ahora me dedicaría a entrenar a su hijo. _

_El mocoso era muy poderoso, inconscientemente, ya que sacaba un gran poder sólo cuando lo necesitaba y no cuando él quería. Después de pasar esos meses entrenándolo, le tomé cierto afecto. Es más, desde que había llegado la hora para enfrentar a los saiyajin, yo ya no pensaba seguir con mis planes._

_El calvo gigante era bastante poderoso y el otro no parecía tan malvado, y aun así el gigante le temía. Era una clara señal de que el poder de pelea del que se hacía llamar príncipe saiyajin era superior. _

_La primera vez que vi a Vegeta sólo pensaba en matarlo y acabar con toda esa amenaza. Peleé con todo lo que tenía y no fue suficiente. Incluso morí a cambio de la vida de Gohan. Aún así, Pude ver todo desde el otro mundo. Gokú destrozando al pelón, vegeta terminando de matarlo y su enfrentamiento. _

_Ese guerrero merecía morir. Era obvio que no pensaba darnos misericordia y si Gokú moría, terminaría acabando con todo el planeta tierra.  
Y como siempre, Gokú lo dejó vivir. Sentí impotencia, molestia y furia. Ese sujeto nos mató a todos y lo mínimo que merecía era correr por la misma suerte que nosotros. Pero no, la bondad y humildad de Gokú no lo permitieron. Era capaz de volver y asesinar a Gokú por permitir aquello pero ya nada podía hacerse. Lo único que se podía rescatar era que el planeta estaba a salvo. _

_Pasaron los días. Los terrícolas tenían un plan para resucitarnos. Lo sé, incluso yo me sorprendí cuando escuché mi nombre entre los mencionados para volver a la vida. Kamisama nos comentó que podíamos ir a entrenar con Kaiosama, como lo hizo Gokú. Todos aceptamos y nos dirigimos a dar un recorrido estúpido y largo por un camino de Serpiente._

_Según nos habían informado, Krilin y Gohan junto a otra de sus amigas terrícolas habían llegado a mi supuesto hogar. Vaya sorpresa fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban metidos en un gran lío al ver a muchos soldados vestidos con la misma armadura que Vegeta._

_Nos pusimos a entrenar con Kaiosama en lo que Gokú llegaba a aquel planeta. Increíblemente cada vez me hacía más fuerte. Cuando Kaiosama nos volvió a informar sobre lo que sucedía nos sorprendió al decir que Vegeta se les había unido. ¿Vegeta? Por favor, está bien que yo esté de su lado, creo que nadie se lo hubiera imaginado pero es más creíble que un asesino como Vegeta lo haya hecho. _

_Aunque tenía en cuenta que lo hacía por su propio beneficio, aun así tenía que admitir que eso era bueno para nosotros ya que estarían protegidos y les darían más tiempo a Gokú._

_Otra vez volví a mi entrenamiento. Y en ese momento pude ver a Kaiosama paralizado de terror. Un tal Freezer atemorizaba y deambulaba por el lugar. Yo no me intimidé. Es más, tenía más ganas de ir allí. Y así fue._

_Fui resucitado y me enfrenté a Freezer. Al comienzo creí que podía con él. Vaya que fui un estúpido por pensarlo. Se transformó en un monstruo horrendo pero poderoso y fue más que suficiente para dejarme afuera de la batalla. Creí que todo estaba perdido hasta que Vegeta finalmente había decidido enfrentarlo._

_Vegeta era increíblemente fuerte pero no fue suficiente para hacerle frente. Terminó totalmente destrozado ante nuestros ojos. Nadie quería entrar. No había por qué. Vegeta, al igual que Freezer, era nuestro enemigo. Si uno de ellos moría era un trabajo menos para nosotros pero de todos modos sentía pena por el guerrero que escupía sangre ante los pies de ese tirano infeliz. Si creí que Vegeta era un monstruo, no había palabras para describir a ese lagarto._

_A su rescate llegó Gokú. Pero no pudo evitar que Vegeta recibiera el golpe de gracia. Éste no murió. Reunió toda su fuerza, o la poca que le quedaba, para decirle unas palabras a Gokú. Era sorprendente lo que veía mis ojos. El guerrero que nos había amenazado, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin pedía, rogaba para que derrotara y acabara con freezer. Lo más inverosímil de esto eran las lágrimas que empezó a derramar de sus ojos. Y luego llegó su muerte._

Sacudí mi cabeza por los recuerdos que venían a mi mente. Ya había llegado Gokú con todos los demá é mis ojos cuando esos recuerdos querían apoderarse de mi mente otra vez y los abrí de par en par al escuchar las preguntas que hacían las dos mujeres de los saiyajin puro.

Los humanos tenían algo llamado sentimientos, yo también los desarrollé al haberme integrado a su grupo. Sabía que si le decíamos la verdad se pondrían a llorar por sus pérdidas. Aunque yo igual me sentía mal por eso. Uno de los fallecidos fue considerado como mi hijo.

Gokú se encargó de contarles todo. Vi cómo su mujer se desmayaba. Pero lo peor de todo fueron aquellos gritos que soltó la mujer de Vegeta. ¿Tanto así sufría? Podría decir que cualquier mujer estaría así al enterarse de la muerte de su esposo pero nunca me imaginé algo así, no siendo Vegeta el hombre por quien lloraba. ¿Cómo podía amar a Vegeta? No lo sé y tampoco lo sabría, en ese momento los flashes de la muerte de Vegeta pasaron por mi cabeza. El abrazo a Trunks, el favor de cuidarlo, la explosión que él mismo ocasionó para intentar acabar con Majin Boo. Todo tenía sentido. Vegeta no era el mismo. Ese fue el sacrificio de un Padre, esposo y, talvez, héroe.

Me aparté del lugar para ir a relajarme un momento. Toda esta situación me tenía estresado. Sobre todo porque nunca antes habíamos enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso.

Me coloqué en posición de meditación para poder relajarme y concentrarme, talvez así podría dejar de sentir esta pena que atraviesa mi ser. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Cuando oí a Vegeta decir que Gohan murió a manos de Majin Boo, eso me dejó shockeado y algo dentro de mí se quebró. Quería ir a atacar a ese gordo infeliz y destrozarlo con mis propias manos pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Era consciente del gran poder de pelea de Boo y sabía que sería en vano. Talvez así fue como se sintió Vegeta cuando Cell había matado a Trunks hace siete años atrás. La diferencia es que él sí tuvo las agallas para atacar a Cell, tomando riesgos graves como su propia muerte. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Vegeta.

_Recuerdo aquellos años que atravesamos cuando fuimos amenazados de un gran riesgo que corría el planeta a manos de unos androides. La contraparte del muchacho que ahora descansaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones del templo, Trunks, fue quien nos salvó a todos en general. Además, sin intención, logró convertir a Vegeta en un padre. Desde su llegada, Vegeta fue ablandándose poco a poco. _

_Era obvio que más allá de que el muchacho poseía su sangre, Vegeta lo tomaba en cuenta por su gran Ki que poseía. Talvez eso llamó su atención y esa fue la razón por la cual no lo ignoraba como a nosotros los demás. Al igual que Gokú, que posee un gran Ki, siendo su némesis, Vegeta aun así lo tomaba en cuenta en sus pláticas. Creo que era el único a quien le dirigía la palabra, antes que Trunks, además de la, aunque asombrosamente, terrícola con quien ahora tiene un hijo._

_Pero cuando enfrentamos a los androides, vegeta no tomaba en cuenta a su familia. Y para cuando acabó el Cell game, todo había sido diferente._

_Un guerrero humillado que dejó la pelea por vergüenza de no representar, de la manera que quería, a su linaje. Nadie podía convencerlo, incluso yo lo intenté pero, nuevamente, nos ignoraba a todos. Hasta aquel día que Trunks volvió del futuro para avisarnos de que había salvado al planeta en su tiempo. _

_Nuevamente, el muchacho, sin ser su intención, logró sacar al guerrero de su coraza. Cuando estaba en peligro, en el torneo contra los guerreros de plata, Vegeta acudió en su ayuda. No había duda que era más débil ya que no volvió a entrenar desde Cell y, aun así, se enfrentó a un oponente poderoso intentando demostrar de qué estaba hecho el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Volvió a fracasar, como saiyajin, pero como padre estaba haciéndolo de una manera que nadie se lo esperaba._

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, otra vez me había hundido en mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo no había sospechado nada del cambio que tuvo Vegeta?  
Todo tenía sentido ahora. Las reacciones de Vegeta cuando su familia estaba en peligro sacaba y, por poco tiempo, demostraba que sí les importaba.

¿Por qué no lo ayudé a enfrentar a Majin Boo?  
Sé que no estaba a la altura de ese monstruo pero los dos podíamos lograr algo. Aunque sea pude haber evitado su muerte. O talvez nos hubiera matado a los dos.

Eso no importaba ahora, Vegeta ya está en el otro mundo y no puede ser revivido. Majin Boo nos encontrará dentro de poco y no estamos preparados para defendernos.

Oí el llamado de Gokú. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él. Al parecer, los niños ya habían despertado y era hora de entrenarlos.

Vegeta tenía virtudes después de todo. Jamás me imaginé pero admito que fue un gran guerrero, uno de los mejores que he visto, incluso mejor que Gokú. Talvez su destino siempre fue éste por todo el mal que había hecho durante la monarquía de Freezer.

Aun así, agradezco que haya venido al planeta Tierra por las esferas. En aquel entonces odié que se hayan aparecido pero ahora lo agradezco. Conocimos a Vegeta, talvez no de la mejor manera, pero al final terminó siendo de los nuestros. Como tenía que ser. Además fue él quien inició toda la nueva aventura que vivimos. Si no hubiera venido, yo no me hubiera unido a ellos y Freezer no hubiera conocido las esferas y nunca lo hubiéramos enfrentado, como equipo. Vegeta fue el inicio de nuestra familia. Sí, lo admito, todos y cada uno de ellos son mi familia. Nunca tuve una y ser parte de este grupo me hacía sentir mejor que estar solo.

Yo cuidaré de Trunks por él. Al igual que lo hice con Gohan y Goten.  
Adiós Vegeta…!Hasta que nos volvamos a ver!

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado y pensaba escribir otro más sobre Bulma. Bueno, aun no lo he decidido, son cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza y, ¡Boom!, sale una pequeña historia jeje :D Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!


	3. Pov Yamcha

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Pov Yamcha**

Después de lo ocurrido en el torneo, nos dirigimos hacia la nave de Bulma. Al parecer, tenía una idea para solucionar el gran problema que Vegeta había hecho hace minutos atrás.

Estaba preocupado. Hace unos momentos atrás, todo estaba de maravilla. Gokú había vuelto, nos habíamos reunido como en los viejos tiempos y, de la nada, aparecen problemas. Y unos muy grandes.

Todo estaba saliendo mal desde que Piccolo había perdido el combate, por rendición, ante un ser que nunca había visto. Después, otra señal fue durante la pelea de la muchacha de cabello negro, creo que era la novia de Gohan, quien había sido derrotada y herida gravemente por otros tipos bastante raros. Desde allí, todo se fue abajo.

Los muchachos salieron en busca de esos tipos. El torneo seguía en pie, creí que 18 ganaría pero la sorpresa que nos llevó fue que el ganador haya sido el mismo Mr. Satán.

Minutos después pasaría lo que nos llevó a hacer éste viaje. La destrucción total de la infraestructura del estadio y las muertes de cientos de personas alrededor de éste. Todos y cada uno de ellos a mano del propio Vegeta, quien parecía haberse convertido en el saiyajin asesino que había llegado a la Tierra por primera vez.

Aún recuerdo el rostro de preocupación de Bulma, pero más que eso: decepción.  
Estaba seguro que así se sentía después de haber presenciado lo que su amado saiyajin había hecho.  
Ella, quien le había dado todo a cambio de nada, creía al igual que todos que aquel necio había cambiado. Yo también lo creí.

Después de vivir los últimos 7 años con Vegeta en la Tierra, creía de sobra que jamás volvería a matar a alguien. Y si llegara a pasar, sería a algún enemigo que intentara destruir el planeta.

No la culpaba por la enorme decepción que debía de sentir, pues de todas las personas que viven en el mundo jamás pensarías que el mismo hombre a quien amas sería capaz de hacer semejante destrozo y, más aún, que te atacara.

¡Sí! El idiota casi logra lastimarla, sin duda la hubiera matado. No sólo a ella, también a los que estábamos cerca ya que uno de sus ataques fue lanzado a un par de metros de distancia. ¡Maldito imbécil!

Sin embargo, ya todos nos encontrábamos bien. Al parecer, en busca de las esferas del dragón para poder revivir a todos lo que Vegeta asesinó.

Sentía un Ki enorme. No había necesidad de hacerlo pues se sentía por los pequeños temblores que dos grandes energías estaban chocando. Sin duda eran Gokú y Vegeta.

Pero minutos después, un Ki opacó ambas energías. No podía indagar más al respecto, pues había perdido ciertas habilidades desde que dejé la lucha y el entrenamiento. Pero aún podía sentir ciertas energías, y una así era imposible dejarla pasar desapercibida. A pesar de eso, no tenía idea de dónde venía aquel Ki, suponía que los muchachos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

Observé a Bulma un par de veces y la vi pensativa y totalmente ensimismada. Supuse que tenía a Vegeta y su comportamiento en su cabeza. Sin embargo, decidí animarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien ya que reviviremos a todos con las esferas del Dragón.

A cambio, recibí un grito que me hizo saltar de mi asiento causándome una fuerte caída, además del desequilibrio de la nave.

Todos se molestaron, sobretodo 18 que me había advertido de que piloteara bien la nave.  
Seguí mi rumbo. No dejaba de pensar en el maldito imbécil que causó todo esto.

Sé que el cambio de Vegeta se debía a algo. No creo que haya decidido cambiar de un minuto a otro. Seguía mirando a Bulma de reojo de vez en cuando. Le volví a hablar más calmado para tranquilizarla y no volver a alborotarla. Ella me sonrió amablemente.

De repente, un enorme temblor azotó con el planeta y la nave quedó dañada. No tenía el control y nos íbamos cuesta abajo. 18 nos salvó cargando la nave y llevándola a Tierra.  
Me dirigí a arreglarla junto a Bulma.

–¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?

No me respondió. Se la veía más ensimismada y creo que hasta un poco temerosa. Muy preocupada.

–Tranquila – intenté calmarla –. Talvez se debió a que Gokú esté peleando. Sabes que su poder es enorme y causa éste tipo de cosas.

Creí que su preocupación era por su hijo, quien sin duda no iba a estar ausente en semejante lío. A ese muchacho le encanta meterse en cada lío.

–Sí – me respondió finalmente –. Eso debe ser.

Después de arreglar la nave, seguimos en busca de las esferas. Cuando, finalmente, logramos encontrar la última; fuimos a la casa de Bulma para pedir los deseos. Gokú se nos apareció de sorpresa y nos llevó al templo de Kamisama.

Allí nos encontramos a Krilin y Piccolo, quienes estaban muy pensativos y preocupados. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero jamás me imaginé que fuera tan terrible…hasta que oí hablar a Gokú. Entonces, supe que estábamos en graves problemas.

–De cualquier forma, tendríamos que decirles esto. Pongan atención – estaba serio y eso me hacía pensar que era grave –. Goten y Trunks se encuentran sanos y salvo pero Gohan y Vegeta han muerto…

De ahí no oí nada más.  
No podía creer lo que Gokú había dicho.

Observé como Milk caía desmayada y Bulma se derrumbaba al suelo de rodillas gritando y llorando por Vegeta.

Ver a Bulma en ese estado me dolía. Ella significaba mucho para mí y no podía permitir que sufriera. Me alejé un momento de todos. Mientras intentábamos calmarnos.

Gohan derrotado y muerto me era imposible de creer. Creí que Gokú se encargaría. Siempre estábamos a salvo en sus manos. ¿No se supone que él los protegería? ¡Diablos! Debe ser un tipo realmente poderoso para que Gokú no haya podido hacer algo al respecto.

¡Vegeta muerto! Siempre creí que cuando aquel día llegara, me daría igual. Incluso, cuando lo conocí, era lo que más esperaba con ansias. Pero, ahora, me sentía mal.  
El tipo podía ser un imbécil, egoísta, frío y todo lo demás pero era un esposo y padre. Y uno bueno, aparentemente, ya que ver a Bulma llorar por él de esa manera, me decía que era lo más importante para ella.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y entrar en un remolino de pensamientos.

_**Flashback**_

_Después de enterarme que Gokú había muerto, me dirigí a KameHouse. Allí, llegó un gordo a avisarme que sería entrenado por Kamisama para convertirme en un guerrero. Al parecer, se avecinaban problemas._

_Después de un arduo entrenamiento, creí que era increíblemente fuerte. Cuando llegó el gran día, quise ser el primero en pelear y demostrar de lo que era capaz._

_Allí conocí a Vegeta. Lo enfrenté y lo reté a pelear. Sin embargo, éste sacó unas semillas de donde surgieron unos seres verdes. Dijo que me enfrentara a uno de ellos y así fue. Al comienzo estábamos empatados pero saqué ventaja y lo mandé al suelo. _

_Presumí mi falsa victoria, Vegeta sólo sonreía ladinamente y arrogantemente. Entonces, el maldito ser verde me abrazó y explotó._

_Enseguida fui enviado al otro mundo. Tenía que hacer una gran fila para esperar mi turno. _

_No supe qué más sucedió. Poco a poco fui enterándome por las palabras de Chaoz, que me explicó lo sucedido hasta su autodestrucción. Luego fue Ten quien siguió contándome. Aún seguíamos en la fila y se nos unió Piccolo. Me era difícil de creer, pues años atrás éste fue otro enemigo más. Él sólo nos dijo que tanto Gohan como Krilin seguían vivos y que Gokú seguía en camino._

_Nos tocó entrar a la sala de ese enorme ogro y decidió enviarnos al paraíso de los guerreros. Es decir que conservaríamos nuestros cuerpos y que debíamos pasar por el camino de la serpiente para llegar a un planeta de un ser llamado Kaiosama._

_Allí entrenamos para hacernos aún más fuerte. Aunque creíamos que no todos seríamos revividos._

_Los muchachos decidieron ir a un planeta llamado Namekusei, ya que allí también habían esferas del dragón y de esa manera podrían revivirnos._

_Estaba preocupado por Bulma. Esperaba que le vaya bien y que no le pasara nada en aquel planeta._

_Luego me entero que el mismo Vegeta se encontraba allí. Temí por las vidas de mis amigos pero, según Kaiosama, todo estaba bien. _

_El hecho de que me nombraran aquel nombre me repugnaba. Vegeta, un estúpido asesino que sólo vino a quitarnos la Paz y armonía que teníamos. Me alejó de Bulma, mandándome al otro mundo, y no le bastaba con eso ahora estaba en busca de las esferas, al igual que nosotros._

_Piccolo fue mandado a aquel planeta. Mientras tanto yo, Ten y Chaoz seguíamos entrenando. Me desesperaba de no saber qué ocurría allí. ¿Estaban bien? Kaiosama nos comentaba que estaban peleando con el mismo "Freezer", aparentemente el ser más poderoso y malvado del universo._

_Dijo que Piccolo y los muchachos fueron derrotados y que era el turno de Vegeta para enfrentarle. Aquello me sorprendió. _

_Kaiosama había comentado algo sobre Vegeta que se alió a los nuestros pero, obviamente, para conseguir las esferas y obtener su deseo. Quién sabe qué sucedería después de eso. _

_Pero, al final, creí que estaría de lado de Freezer pues ambos comparten las actitudes de maldad. Ahora, me decía que se iban a enfrentar. No sabía que pensar pero aquello era bueno. Si Freezer era el malo, como Vegeta, cualquiera de los dos que se matara sería un problema menos._

_Mi atención captó el rostro de Kaiosama, que quedó sorprendido y con lástima. Pregunté qué había sucedido y afirmó que Vegeta había muerto._

_Por alguna razón, sentí pena por el tipo. Talvez fue porque en sus últimos minutos luchó a nuestro favor y debía decir que me gustó aquello pues les salvó a mis amigos. Ya que si no lo hacía, Freezer se hubiera entretenido con ellos._

_Dijo que Gokú entraría en combate. Nos contó cada detalle de la pelea. Desde su pésimo comienzo hasta su gran transformación en Super Saiyajin que le dio la victoria, derrotando al supuesto mal del universo, cediéndole el puesto del ser más poderoso._

_En la vuelta a la Tierra, los muchachos nos revivieron para volver a vivir en Paz. Eso esperaba…_

_**Fin Flasback**_

Noté que el templo estaba temblando, supuse que Goten y Trunks habían despertado. Era una buena noticia ya que ese tal "Majin Boo" la tendría más difícil de destruir el planeta.

Mi mirada volvió a caer en Bulma, quien observaba fascinada hacia su hijo. El hijo de Vegeta.

Quien hubiera creído que pudo ser mío. Que mi vida pudo ser diferente a la de ahora. Pero, por cosas del destino, todo tenía que cambiar.

_**Flashback**_

_Desgraciadamente, Vegeta había vuelto. Desde entonces las peleas con Bulma fueron constantes._

_Un día llegó un enorme Ki. Vegeta dijo que era Freezer, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí._

_Los muchachos llegaron a tiempo pero a pesar de aquello teníamos miedo. Sin duda, eran dos enormes Ki y que sobrepasaban el poder del mismo Vegeta, quien sería el más fuerte en ese momento._

_Todos los Ki fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que uno de los enormes Ki se fue. Nos acercamos a ver y notamos a un muchacho de cabello violáceo destruyendo a un sujeto enorme._

_Él se nos acercó amablemente y nos dijo que Gokú llegaría en un par de horas. Esperamos con él hasta que se cumplió su palabra._

_Gokú nos avisó de la conversación que tuvo con aquel muchacho, advirtiéndonos de un gran peligro._

_Desde entonces, todos nos separamos y nos fuimos a entrenar por nuestras cuentas.  
Durante aquel tiempo, mi relación con Bulma acabó y durante mi ausencia, meses antes de la pelea con los androides, decidí visitarla. Quedamos en ser amigos, aunque tenía otras intenciones que se fueron esfumando en el momento que ella me presentó a un bebé. Su hijo. El hijo de Vegeta._

_Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Intenté odiar a ese sujeto aún más pero no podía. Ahora él la cuidaba. No podía desearle lo peor sabiendo que ella sufriría también._

_En la pelea con los androides, supuse que Gokú nos salvaría una vez más. Sin embargo, fue derrotado._

_Vegeta llegó a nuestro rescate. Entonces opté por llevar a Gokú a reposar para que pueda recomponerse._

_Después me entero que había más androides. _

_Llegó mi hora de demostrar mi valor. Gokú no estaría siempre para nosotros y debíamos aprender a hacernos cargo por nuestras cuentas. _

_Mientras Gokú, Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks estaban en la habitación de los espíritu; Nosotros debíamos de distraer a los androides._

_Un tal Cell había llegado para empeorar la situación. Después de absorber a uno de los androides quería al otro para mejorar su forma. Vegeta llegó, finalmente, para hacerle frente._

_Tenía el control de todo pero le permitió su propósito al otro sujeto causándole su propia humillación._

_Yo no podía hacer nada, estaba en la corporación cuidando a todos allí. Por si se aparecían. _

_¡Estúpido Vegeta, su orgullo tenía que entrometerse y ahora nos sentenció a todos!_

_Para nuestra fortuna, durante su tornero, tanto Gokú como Gohan lograron hacerle frente. Desgraciadamente, en aquel entonces Gokú murió pero Gohan nos rescató._

_Desde aquel momento, mi perspectiva hacia Vegeta cambió por completo.  
Cuando Cell asesinó a Trunks, Vegeta sin duda alguna fue lastimado también. Un guerrero jamás se arriesga cuando sabe que no puede. La experiencia nos ha demostrado aquello y es por eso que tanto yo como los muchachos no movimos ni un pelo. Vegeta, era el más experimentado de todos. Él debía de conocer todo al respecto y sin embargo decidió atacar a Cell, sabiendo que no lograría nada._

_Excepto por una cosa, mi respeto y admiración._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Una vez más, estaba casi seguro, que Vegeta nos había metido en éste lío. Sin embargo, ya no sentía ese odio y rencor hacia él. Ya no le echaba la culpa por aquello. Sólo pensaba en una solución. Porque cuando estábamos en peligro, sin importar la causa, todos debíamos de solucionarlo y ahora Vegeta era uno de lo nuestro.

Trunks se me acercó para preguntarme si estaba bien. Aún me costaba creer que aquel niño era su hijo.

Pero sentía ese enorme Ki que me recordaba a él. No podía verle como el otro Trunks, el del futuro, pues éste era diferente. Éste creció con Vegeta a su lado. Al parecer, fue lo mejor.

–¿Crees que puedes derrotar a Majin Boo? – pregunté curioso.

Sonreí cuando me miró serio y desafiante. Sin duda alguna, era imagen semejante a su padre. Lo reflejaba en todo. Aquella sonrisa arrogante que decía que era el mejor y que tenía hechos para demostrarlo.

–Serás un gran guerrero – le dije –. Como tu padre.

Tal vez sea el último y único halago hacia el príncipe de los Saiyajins pero, creo que, se lo merecía. Sé que durante su presencia nunca diría uno, así que aproveché el momento de admitirlo para que Trunks sepa de qué está hecho.

Observé al cielo, creyendo que Vegeta estaba allí, sonreí. Ya empezaba a extrañar aquella actitud altanera del guerrero.

–Sé que estés donde estés, serás tú quien cuidarás de Bulma para siempre…así que no te preocupes por mí…

Ahora entendía por qué decidiste quedarte aquí. Tener a Bulma y a Trunks debía de ser una enorme bendición y tu supiste apreciarlo. Entendiste lo que significaban para ti...Si así era, no me queda más que decirte: "Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver y no me refiero al otro mundo"...

Creo que te mereces otra oportunidad y dudo mucho que un sujeto como tú se vaya tan fácilmente. Hasta pronto, Vegeta. No tenía duda que será hasta pronto...

* * *

**N/A: **Ehh…bueno ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Mañana celebro mi primer aniversario en ésta fanpage así que quise darles éste cap como agradecimiento al hermoso recibimiento que tuve durante éstos doce meses de estancia por aquí. No saben lo mucho que significan y que me gustó estar aquí.

Bueno, sólo espero que les haya gustado. Sé que ésta un tanto falta de sentimiento pero no podía meterme en la mente de Yamcha. No es un personaje tan simple y sencillo como lo demuestra la serie. Así que no sé cómo reaccionaría exactamente éste sujeto hehe :D Pero se los recompensaré con el siguiente. Creo que será el de Trunks o, talvez, Bulma.

Bueno, gracias por éste hermoso año y espero seguir así, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
